


Don't Cry

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: Elena is overdue and feeling uncomfortable so Mack suggests some ways to get the labor going.





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the prompt "don't cry" I received on tumblr :)

“Mack!”

It’s the third time Elena calls him that he finally hears her. He rounds the corner into their room and finds her struggling to get out of her reclining armchair, looking like a flipped turtle. Mack rushes to her side and takes both of Elena’s hands, lifting her up while being mindful of her huge stomach. With both her hands still in his, he gets an idea of how to wipe the frustrated frown off his wife’s face.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re dancing,” he smiles at her while continuing to sway them both back and forth. Her eyes narrow into one of the trademark glares he’s gotten used to seeing these last few days as the baby pushed past its due date and Elena became more and more uncomfortable. “It’s known to help induce labor.”

Elena still isn’t biting. Her feet stay right where they are, leaving Mack to awkwardly dance around her while still holding her hands.

“Or we can try some foods? You love pineapple and I’ve heard that works. Or spicy food? We have plenty of that.”

Elena just groans. “I’m already massive.”

Mack chuckles as he finally drops her hands and pulls her in for a tight hug, or as tight as he can manage with the huge lump between them. “Massive is the wrong word. I would say beautiful… radiant…. glowing…”

“ Ligón.” She accuses.

Mack rubs his hands soothingly across Elena’s lower back. He hits the spot that’s been aching the most and she lets out soft moan at the pressure.

“Sex is also a theory we could try.”

“Sex is what got me into this mess.” Elena presses her frowning face into Mack’s chest. “Great. All things that I love, and I don’t want to do any of them right now because this little monster inside me is making me hate  _ everything!” _

She sounds frustrated, and it makes Mack smirk at the ridiculous situation. Then he feels the front of his shirt dampen and his smile falls at the sound of Elena’s quiet sniffs.

“Don’t cry.” He pulls back enough so he can see her face and wipe the moisture from her eyes. “We’ll figure something out, okay?”

Elena sniffs again.

“Why isn’t he coming? Did I do something wrong?”

Mack tries to ignore the way his heart clenches at the phrase ‘ _ something wrong’ _ and focus on his panicking wife’s needs.

“Nothing’s wrong. This happens to plenty of parents. He’s just taking his time.”

“He gets that from you.” She complains as she pokes an accusatory finger into his chest.

Mack rubs at the sore spot her finger leaves. “Guess you’ll have to deal with two turtles from now, Yo-Yo.”

“Little turtleman better hurry up, because mama’s starting to get worried.”

“Everything will be fine.” Mack says it as a prayer as much as reassurance. He takes one of her hands and leads her towards their kitchen. “Come on, we still have half of that really good pineapple from Colombia.”

“Fine,” Elena finally agrees with a sigh. “That sounds better than dancing at least.”


End file.
